Till Death do us Part
by NekoxUsa
Summary: The echoing rang in jonas's ears, his memories drove him mad leaving the baby behind. Gabriel only wishes for Jonas to come to his senses... After math of the Giver. RE-DONE!


***Don't own the Giver* **

_Gabriel _

_Cold…. _

_So very cold…. _

I looked up and saw Jonas pupils grow larger. "Planes?" I said but he paid no mind to me as he fell to his knees. I listened to the snow crush from his weight.

The blizzard was worse and we were at a cliff. "We made it gab…" He smiled a smile I didn't like. He dropped me and I felt the chill of the snow and shivered.

I knew I had to do something. I watched as Jonas walked towards the cliff. I cried as loud as I could with my might.

"Joo." I cried but it wasn't enough he was still walking.

"Jooo!" I cried but he was distant…

_Jonas _

I dropped Gab, and I smiled. There was the house… like in the memories. The warmth was basically oozing from the house.

I smiled. As I entered the house. There was lily, mother and father. "Come in Jonas it is awfully cold outside." Mother said with a smile on her face.

I nodded and they wrapped me in a blanket that had wool on the inside and blue cotton on the outside. I felt warm and lily was next to the golden dog and the animal came up to me and rested his head beside me as I sat down on the luxurious couch.

They welcomed me and we laughed and talked. There I saw the parents of my parents under a blanket next to the fire place.

I felt it again…

Smiling I knew what this was.

_Love… _

"Mother, Father do you love me?" The both stopped and turned to me. I was afraid they might correct me. But instead they smiled. "We love you Jonas…"

The dog barked and licked my face and I laughed before petting it, feeling its lush fur run through my fingers like the air.

"Time to open the presents!" They cheered and I heard the fire crackle as Lily smiled and opened one of the boxes.  
>She looked and brought out the toy dog that was pink. "Thank you!" She said and squished it; the next 3 presents she got were books and clothes.<p>

"Your turn Jonas." I smiled and opened one of the boxes that had bright red and white paper and a green bow on the top.

I opened it and frowned.

It was something I didn't wish to see.

It was a form from the community.

'**Jonas, under release you have been exiled from the community, we are grateful for your childhood.' **

I stepped back as everything began to fade.

I screamed, louder than I have ever screamed. Lily faded, Mother, father and my grandparents. Before I knew it the coldness began to come into me again.

I shivered and my teeth chattered.

"Jooo." I heard something say weakly and I gasped looking for the source. I saw something wriggle beneath the snow and everything came back to me…

"GAB!" I yelled. My voice shrill. I had no more tears to shed and I grabbed the baby hugging him as he barely moved.

_Gabriel _

I heard Jonas. "GAB!" he dug me out of the snow and hugged me. But I was too cold.

**"**_**Gabriel… come. Don't suffer anymore…"** _

I looked up and saw the sun. I smiled. "Jonas…" I said before I was raised from the snow and I felt warm. Turning to look at Jonas one more time he was crying but I couldn't do anything…

_Jonas _

I felt something cold and limp. '_No…' _

I remembered Rosemary. Her limp body drop to the floor after release. I remembered the Giver's hurt face as he turned away from me.

_**"Death…"**_ I remember him say. I looked at Gab. My eyes widening. Gab's body was blue, his eyes closed and I heard no sound of breathing.

I knew what had happened. I kissed Gab on head and buried him under the snow. My sadness with him. "Gab I love you." I said and I saw it. The house I had imagined was a cliff. I ran I heard the snow crackle under my feet and I screamed.

I walked slowly to the edge and I heard the wind whistle. I stopped at the edge and looked down. The images of my parents flashed into my mind and lily, Asher… and my beloved Fiona.

I was huffing, as memories of the community came to me, I looked angrily towards the sky. "Please accept my apology!" I yelled before leaping.

The wind rushed through my ears. And I felt my body cut through the air as if I were a sharp blade. The snow stung my nose as the cold nipped me.

I don't know what happened next.

All I did was feel the earth and a crack followed by a muffled scream before my world went dark…

_3__rd__ person_

The community went mad. As soon as morning struck in the ceremony everyone regained memories. The first memory was the one of sunburn as they all screamed in agony while some grunted.

Next where the happy memories, of course the giver only watched in amusement… '_Was this ok Jonas?' _He thought as he watched the people react/

Then they all screamed as the sled broke their legs and they tried to hold one another but couldn't. Then the awful memory of war struck…

But it was horrible.

People fought and screamed welcoming death or calling for the medicine. "Please! Receiver!" They chanted as the pain grew more and more. But he only watched. Before then night came and they all had tears in their eyes.

Of both Joy and sadness. I went up unto the speaker's desk. "As you all may know these memories came back to you, since Jonas thought it would be best to continue as people should. Happily. Saying I love you and meaning it. Having your own children and animals." Two people I perceived to be Jonas's parents came up to the Giver.

"Jonas! Gabriel! Where are they!" They asked me desperately. "Away from here and will never return." I said before I felt something struck me.

**_"Please accept my apology!" _**The giver stood there wide eye. That was Jonas's voice…

'_He is dead I presume' _the giver thought to himself. For a moment he let the emotion of grief overtake him. Rosemary beginning to replay in his head.

"And…" I said so everyone can hear. "I will stay with you and help you re-shape the community. Then I want to be with my daughter…."

The giver said before everyone chanted those names into the sky with their prayers.

"Jonas… Gabriel…"

* * *

><p><strong>^^ Did u like it? R&amp;R Flames welcome, Any requests accepted. Correct me if u wish advice GADLY ACCEPTED! <strong>

**NekoxUsa~~**


End file.
